


Cherish

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Victor loves Yuuri at all times, but he especially loves him now.orA super sappy and fluffy sickfic  :)





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a little something I dubbed the two pov's drabble challenge in which a short fic is written from both the sickie's and the caretaker's pov. First will be from Victor's pov, then Yuuri's, and the switch will be marked by three squiggly lines like so ～～～ You'll essentially be getting two sides of a single story!
> 
> Now without further ado, let's get into it!

Victor loves Yuuri. In every way shape or form. He loves Yuuri when he first wakes up, when his hair is a mess and he mumbles a sleepy _“five more minutes”_ when Victor gently tries to rouse him with good morning kisses. He loves Yuuri when he skates, his beautiful steps and spins and everything as he bares his emotions and dances on the ice. He loves Yuuri when they’re alone, behind closed doors, sharing pleasure and whispered words of affection.

Victor loves Yuuri at all times, but he especially loves him now.

It’s the middle of the day, and yet the two remain in bed, Yuuri asleep with a fever and Victor watching over him. Yuuri lays curled up on his side, covered in the many blankets Victor had retrieved from the closet to help soothe his love’s chills. He holds Yuuri as he rests, the sick skater still occasionally trembling. When he shifts and mumbles in his sleep, Victor shushes him with soft murmurs and soothing fingers in his dark hair.

The usual anxiety is nowhere to be seen on his serene expression. Though occasionally his brows will furrow and his lips will pinch together, Victor eases his pain away with gentle touches and a hushed voice so as not to wake him. Yuuri’s breathing is deep and even, with just enough congestion in both his nose and his chest to make Victor contemplate if he should have Yuuri take more medicine. He ultimately decides that can wait until later, as he wants to cherish this moment with Yuuri, warm and asleep in his arms.

Yuuri is not weak. His body is strong from years of intense physical training, and although Yuuri can suffer from anxiety attacks he’s learned to manage it well. Yuuri doesn’t need protecting. Victor knows this. And yet, he can’t help but want to pull Yuuri closer to him, as if to shield him from the world.

It’s probably more of a selfish impulse on Victor’s part, more than anything. But he can’t help it. He’s been alone for so long he can’t help but want to cling to Yuuri, his life and love, and never let go. He wants to be there for Yuuri, always, no matter what.

Temporarily forgetting himself in his infatuation, Victor places a kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s pink nose. When his lips make contact, Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunch up and his eyelids twitch, before his lashes flutter and brown meets blue. He blinks blearily at Victor, his fever showing in his eyes, slightly glassy and unfocused as Yuuri struggles to fully come to consciousness.

“Sorry, love,” Victor smiles apologetically. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “‘s okay.”

Now that Yuuri is no longer sleeping, he can give in to his symptoms. He coughs weakly, turning away from Victor as best he can so as to not get him sick. He sniffles once he’s done, then moves so he can rest his head against Victor’s beating heart. Victor traces mindless patterns onto Yuuri’s back through his shirt, stopping only to tighten his arms around Yuuri and oblige to his request of, _“hold me.”_

They stay like that for a while, the room shrouded in a peaceful silence save for the sound of their breathing and Yuuri’s occasional coughing and sniffling. Then Yuuri’s breathing hitches. Victor feels the sharp intake of breath where Yuuri’s head rests, feels Yuuri’s chest expand against his arms, still wrapped securely around Yuuri’s back.

The sneeze is muffled against Victor’s shirt, and there’s another hitching breath followed by another sneeze, until Yuuri relaxes with a sad but relieved-sounding sigh. He nuzzles against Victor’s shirt, and Victor can’t tell whether he’s trying to get comfortable or trying to rub his nose. Either way, Victor finds it utterly adorable. He kisses the top of Yuuri’s head, smiling fondly, and wishes they could stay curled up in bed like this forever, cuddly and comfy and warm.

～～～

Yuuri awakes, as he does on most mornings, prompted by Victor’s gentle kiss. His lips are warm against the tip of Yuuri’s nose, pink and sensitive from his cold. It’s why Yuuri stirs, his heavy eyelids slowly lifting to find Victor laying on his side, gazing at Yuuri with a fond smile as he apologizes for waking him.

Yuuri shakes his head and mumbles his disagreement to Victor’s apology. There’s a catch in Yuuri’s chest that’s impossible to ignore now that he’s awake, and he angles his head away from Victor as he coughs. He doesn’t want Victor to catch his cold, but at this point it practically unavoidable, and Yuuri is too tired to truly care about taking extra caution with his germs right now.

With a sniffle, he turns over, resting his head against Victor’s chest so he can hear the strong and steady _thump-thump, thump-thump_ of his heart. It relaxes him instantly, and he melts as Victor starts tracing soothing patterns on his back.

The traces of fever still linger under his skin. His mind is a sleepy haze. All Yuuri knows is he’s comfortable like this, lazily draped over Victor, and yet he wants to be closer. All it takes is a quiet, _“hold me,”_ and Victor is doing just that. His arms tighten around Yuuri’s back, securing him and keeping him safe.

Yuuri is almost ready to fall asleep when he feels a tell-tale tickle in his nose. Too tired to really fight it, Yuuri’s breath hitches and he lets out two muffled sneezes against Victor’s shirt, nuzzling into the material once he’s finished. He’s too far gone from both his fever and sleepiness to be embarrassed about sneezing on his fiance, but is still awake enough to register Victor’s lips smiling against his hair.

Even though Yuuri is full of cold, he can’t help but cherish this moment alone with Victor. Yuuri knows Victor loves him, but Yuuri likes to think he loves Victor more, especially in times like this, in the peace and quiet of their bedroom where they can easily pretend that the outside world does not exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to make up for some of the other things I write lol
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
